


Александрийская ночь

by Kaellig



Category: Antony and Cleopatra - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, National Theatre 2018, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: В Александрии ему дышится свободнее и легче, чем в Риме.
Relationships: Mark Antony/Cleopatra VII of Egypt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Александрийская ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [essilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/gifts).



> на заявку: _"Анон посмотрел намедни "Антония и Клеопатру" с Файнсом и Оконедой и прям возгорелся от трактовки. Напишите что-нибудь про этот модерн!АУ курортный роман"_.

Окна в просторной спальне распахнуты настежь, ночной ветерок колышет белоснежные занавески; он не приносят прохлады, но Антонию нравятся запахи моря и песка, которые приходят с ним.

В Александрии дышится легче, чем в Риме. Да что уж — в Александрии легче живётся. И дело не в близости моря; не в кутеже и алкоголе, которых хватало и в Риме; не в том даже, сколько миль отделяет их собственно от Рима — Антоний бывал и в более удалённых уголках. Но нигде прежде не чувствовал себя свободным.

Голова Клеопатры покоится на его плече, кончиками пальцев она выводит медленные узоры на его влажной от пота груди, обводит контур крылатого скарабея. Антоний рассеянно перебирает её густые волосы, наслаждаясь их шелковистостью. Занавески сияют серебром в свете луны, но та поднялась ещё недостаточно высоко, чтобы её лучи проникали внутрь, и в спальне темно.

— Давай набьём тебе ещё татуировку, — говорит Клеопатра, и Антоний мягко усмехается: в её исполнении это звучит не предложением, а требованием. Клеопатра не умеет по-другому; даже когда она пытается играть голосом мольбу, в глубине неизбежно звенит требовательная сталь, и это то, что Антоний так любит в ней. Помимо многого, многого другого. 

— Давай, — легко соглашается он. Он почти всегда с ней соглашается — кроме тех случаев, когда чувствует: Клеопатра ждёт его возражений.

Она не терпит истинного непокорства, но любит в него играть, а Антоний — Антонию нравится делать то, что ей приятно. И нравится делать вид, что она здесь истинная властительница.

Так удобнее.

— Галеру, — продолжает Клеопатра и выводит её пальцем на коже Антония, у самой своей щеки — напротив скарабея.

— Или римскую волчицу, — говорит он и чувствует, как Клеопатра брезгливо морщится.

— Никаких волчиц, — отрезает она. — Я не хочу видеть на твоём теле напоминаний о Риме. Или, быть может, — тянет она, мгновенно сменив тон, — ты хочешь наколоть портрет своей добродетельной супруги? — Её ноготь вонзается в кожу, и Антоний от неожиданности резко втягивает воздух. — Она же, уверена, красивее меня.

— Нет на свете женщины, которая была бы тебя краше, — терпеливо говорит Антоний и проводит ладонью по её голове, раскладывает разметавшиеся, спутанные локоны по подушке. Клеопатра поднимает голову и испытующе смотрит ему в глаза. В такие моменты Антоний никогда не знает, сомневается ли она всерьёз в его любви или же просто напрашивается на комплимент. Да и есть ли разница? Ему не жалко повторить это и миллион раз. — Хочешь, я набью твой портрет во всю спину?

— На лице, — быстро, не раздумывая говорит Клеопатра, и он смеётся.

— Всё, лишь бы моя царица была довольна.

Несколько мгновений она смотрит ему в глаза, затем её выражение неуловимо меняется, делаясь мягче. Уязвимее, беззащитнее. Антонию хорошо известно, сколь обманчиво это впечатление, но он всегда подыгрывает ей с удовольствием. 

— Нет, — решает Клеопатра наконец, — мне нравится твоё лицо и так. 

Она гладит его бороду, а затем припадает к его губам нежным, ласковым поцелуем. А затем вдруг кусает его за губу и резко отстраняется.

Антоний улыбается — и, быстрым движением перевернув их обоих, нависает над Клеопатрой. Ловит ладонями её запястья, прижимает к кровати и жадно целует сладкие, горячие губы, с одинаковой лёгкостью дарующие ему удовольствие и выплёвывающие проклятия и окорбления в его адрес.

***

Он выходит на террасу царского дворца, жадно втягивает ноздрями плотный солёный воздух. Кажется: если он облизнётся, то почувствует морскую соль на губах. Или — сладкий нектар цветущих садов. Такова на вкус кожа Клеопатры — соль и сладость, с лёгкой травяной горчинкой. 

Противоречивость, совмещение несовместимого, переменчивость и непостоянство — это самая суть Клеопатры. В этом она вся. Никогда не угадаешь, на что она решит театрально обидеться, а что — счесть комплиментом; когда оставит неосторожное слово без внимания, а когда разведёт целую драму с криками, заламыванием рук и обязательным упоминанием Фульвии. Будь она при этом дурой, Антоний ушёл бы после первого же скандала; однако капризы Клеопатры — это капризы сильной женщины, которая слишком устаёт быть умнее других и хочет позволить себе быть глупой хоть с кем-то. Антоний знает мало политиков, которые сравнялись бы с ней в уме и прозорливости (уж точно не Октавий), и он позволяет ей быть с ним такой, какой она хочет с ним быть.

Фульвия для них обоих — больная тема, но Клеопатра не делает вид, что её не волнует существование другой женщины, не игнорирует этот факт. Напротив, постоянно ковыряет рану, будто приучая их обоих к боли, и эта тактика работает: жена уже давно кажется Антонию не реальным человеком, а скорее неким эвфемизмом, синонимом Рима.

Рим далеко, и не только в физическом смысле. Рим — это другая вселенная, о которой Антоний не желает думать. Там живут не имеющие к нему отношения люди, которые принимают не касающиеся его решения. Эти люди говорят на языке, который он старательно забывает в объятиях Клеопатры, плетут интриги друг против друга и постоянно пребывают в состоянии войны. Когда Антоний жил в Риме, он был таким же, как они, теперь же всё это ему чуждо. Он не помнит, что значит носить костюмы, разучился лгать и льстить и совершенно разлюбил войну. Война, как он понимал теперь, — удел тех, кому чего-то в жизни не хватает. Как не хватает Фульвии и Луцию; как не хватает Октавию, тщетно пытающемуся переплюнуть покойного дядю; как не хватало самому Антонию до встречи с Клеопатрой.

Видят боги, Луцию стоило бы просто трахнуть Фульвию — это сделало бы намного счастливее их обоих. Фульвия заслуживает того, чтобы её любили; кто ж виноват, что Антоний, как оказалось, всю жизнь ждал совсем другую женщину? Страстную, горячую, импульсивную, будто сотканную из живого огня — в противовес холодной и прагматичной Фульвии, никогда не показывающей истинных чувств, всегда готовой пожертвовать всем ради высшей цели. Антоний всегда восхищался её неукротимой волей, но, на его вкус, в Фульвии слишком мало женственного. Луцию это гораздо ближе.

Если Клеопатра решит чем-то пожертвовать, она сделает это спонтанно, по велению сердца — и будет в этот момент так прекрасна, что никто не посмеет её остановить.

Клеопатра подходит со спины, обвивает его руками за талию, прижимается грудью и щекой, и Антоний, взяв одну её ладонь в свою, подносит к губам и целует.

Даже если ему придётся вернуться в Рим — чего, он надеется, никогда не случится, — его сердце останется здесь. И он уверен, что Клеопатра это знает.


End file.
